Iron-type golf club heads may generally be classified into “blade” and “perimeter-weighted” categories. Perimeter-weighted iron-type club heads may have a substantial concentration of mass distributed behind the striking face in the form of at least one peripheral wall, sometimes called the perimeter-weighting element. A perimeter-weighted iron-type golf club may also be referred to as a “cavity-back” iron because the perimeter-weighting element generally delimits a cavity in the rear portion of the club head opposite the striking face.
To enhance the tactile feedback communicated to the player at ball impact, both the rear cavity and at least a portion of the perimeter-weighting element of each cavity-back club head in a set may be provided with one or more vibration-damping members to reduce undesirable dynamic excitation, synonymous with mishit shots. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the customary progression of club head specifications throughout an iron set may require that the geometry of at least one of the vibration-damping members also transition throughout the set in a complementary manner. Accordingly, at least one unique vibration-damping member for each club head of the set may be required, thus resulting in greater production costs and reduced manufacturing efficiency. Conversely, each club head of a perimeter-weighted iron set may include a mounting “cradle” for receiving the vibration-damping member. The “cradle” in each iron may be configured and oriented to allow the use of identical vibration-damping members throughout the set. However, this geometric constraint may unfavorably affect mass properties of one or more clubs heads in the set.